Never Assume
by BluEyes
Summary: she sees something she wasn't meant to see...he thinks he'll never see her again (wow, that makes it sound like cheating...it's not though, hehe) *now complete*
1. Chapter 1

Never Assume

~part 1~

I want something else to get me through this semi-charmed kinda life, baby, baby, I want something else, not listening when you say good-bye…do do do, do do do do, do do do, do do do do, dumdumdum, dumdumdum…we were listening to the radio in homeroom this morning and that song was on so it's been in my head all day long…so I'm now inflicting it on you and I hope it's stuck in your head now, too. Okay, so new fic, yay. Abby, this is the one you asked me to write…well, it's kind of what you asked me to write…not exactly, but you'll see what I mean. But newayz, this starts in the 5th season before anyone knows about CnM…yep, again, lol. I still don't own the characters, though I do have a Chandler clone who I keep in my basement closet-along with the only two cute sophomore guys at my school, lol (yep, Annie, I stole them from you! mwahahaha!!!). 

Chandler grinned, the sunlight coming through the blinds creating just enough light so that he could clearly see Monica's face. Perfect. If he ever had to describe that word, it would be this. This feeling, this moment. The look on Monica's face, asleep in his arms. Perfect.

Running his fingertips down her arm, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "I gotta get going, babe," he whispered, his lips barely leaving hers.

"Mmm, why," Monica moaned, not fully awake yet.

"Because Rachel'll be up soon and then I won't be able to get out of here."

"So don't leave. Stay forever," Monica rolled over onto her side, brushing her hair out of her face so that she could look at Chandler.

Stay forever. As much as that thought scared Chandler to death, he had every intention of doing just that.

"But I have to go to work, Mon," he started to get up.

"So call in sick and we can just spend the whole day in here," Monica grinned.

"I'd love to but I have a meeting I really have to go to this morning," he paused, hating to see the disappointed look on her face. "How 'bout lunch?"

"I have to work the lunch shift."

"Oh."

"So, how 'bout we have a late lunch here and then have the rest of the afternoon to ourselves," she grinned.

"That sounds…just about perfect," Chandler kissed her in return.

"Okay, so, see you here at 2?"

"Yep, it's a date," Chandler kissed her again, this time making it last longer than before. "But I really do have to get out of here," he looked at the clock, hurrying to get dressed. "Bye," he smiled, touching her cheek and giving her another quick kiss before turning to leave.

"Bye," Monica smiled in return.

~*~

Chandler looked at his watch, frowning when he realized it was after 2:30. Monica was late. Monica was never late. He glanced at the phone, debating whether or not to call the restaurant and see if she was still there. He finally gave in, reaching for the phone.

"Hello, Allesandro's."

"Is Monica there?"

"No, she's not."

Chandler bit his bottom lip. "Oh, well do you know when she left?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago."

"Okay, um, thanks," Chandler said before hanging up the phone. In the worst traffic, it wouldn't take Monica an hour to get home.

He started to pace, biting his thumbnail out of nervous habit. Where was she? Food. Maybe she just stopped to get them something for lunch. That had to be it. She stopped to get food.

An hour ago.

It still wouldn't take her over an hour to get food and get home. Chandler sighed. 2:45. If it was anyone else, it would have been no big deal. But Monica was never late. She'd call. 

But she hadn't. And she'd left over an hour ago. What if something terrible had happened to her? What if she'd gotten in a car accident or was attacked or something…

'Breathe, Chandler,' Chandler had to remind himself. Everything was probably just fine. He was overreacting.

But what if something had happened?

Shaking his head, he forced himself to sit down on the couch, turning on the TV to try and keep himself from worrying.

She was just running late.

~*~

"Ergh!" Rachel threw her purse down on the kitchen table, but stopped when she saw that Chandler was sitting at the table. "Chandler? Honey, what's wrong?"

"Monica was supposed to meet me for lunch and she never showed up," he said quietly

"Did you call the restaurant? She might've just got caught up at work and forgot."

"It's 4:30, Rach, she got caught up for three hours? And I did call…She left three hours ago," he looked down.

"I'm sure she's fine."

"But it's Monica," he looked back up at her, "if she was gonna be two minutes late she would have called."

"Um, would she have left you a message at work?" Rachel suggested, starting to get worried.

"I checked. She didn't," he sighed. "Where could she be?"

"I'm sure she's fine," Rachel squeezed his shoulder as she walked by. Chandler just nodded, needing to believe that. 

She was all right. She had to be.

~*~

Unfortunate incident. Innocent bystander. Wrong place at the wrong time. She witnessed a mob-hit, and rather than leave a witness, they "took care" of her, too. And the cops who came to the door didn't phrase it much nicer than that. Just the facts. And their condolences, of course. Their condolences, as if that actually helped Ross, Rachel, or Chandler, who had all been their when the police arrived to inform them of what had happened. Or like it helped Joey or Phoebe, who had come over minutes later.

Condolences. 

Like that word held any meaning.

~*~

"Where'd Chandler go?" Joey said quietly, realizing that there were now only four people in the room.

"Did he go home?" Rachel asked, and the others just shrugged. The whole thing seemed surreal, and after crying, none of them were really sure what to do. What could they do? So they were still sitting in the living room at two in the morning, not sure of what was supposed to come next.

"I'll go see," Joey offered, needing to get out of that apartment, if only for a few minutes. Too many memories.

"I'll go with you," Ross offered, having the same thought that Joey had had, and since Joey didn't object, followed him out the door.

Phoebe stood up, and without saying a word, went out onto the balcony. Just one more important person in her life gone. She couldn't remember what horrible things she must've done in her past lives to deserve this, but it really must have been something.

Rachel looked around the now empty apartment, sighing and trying not to let herself start crying again, having a feeling that if she did she wouldn't stop. Wrapping her arms around herself, she opened Monica's door, going into her room. "Chandler?" she said in surprise, not expecting to find him in there. He was lying face down on the bed, his face buried in a pillow. Rachel sat down next to him, touching his back.

Chandler didn't respond at first, but she could tell he was crying. "I love her," he finally said, his voice muffled by the pillow and his crying.

"I know, we all do," Rachel whispered, wiping her own tears from her eyes.

"No, I'm in love with her," Chandler sat up, drying his face on his sleeve, "or was in love with her…but I still love her, so…"

"Chandler-"

"She didn't want to go to work this morning…she just wanted to spend the day here…"

Rachel looked at him, completely confused and beginning to think that he was delusional. "I'm sorry, but, what?" 

Chandler sighed, staring at his hands. He'd never imagined that this would be the event that forced the others to find out about them. "London," he finally said. "We've been together since London," he looked up at Rachel. "I woke up here this morning with her in my arms, happier than I can ever remember being in my entire life…and now it's all gone," he swallowed, unsuccessfully trying not to cry. "And it's my fault."

"Chandler, there is no way that you could've stopped any of this," Rachel immediately said, all of what he'd said shocking her.

"But she wanted to stay home today, she didn't want to go to work. If I hadn't convinced her to…If I'd just stayed here with her…" he trailed off, turning away from her.

Rachel hugged him, letting him cry silently as she cried, grieving also. 

"I-I never told her that I loved her…I was too damn scared and now I'll never get to tell her…she'll never know…"

"Listen to me, Chandler," Rachel pulled back. "If you loved her, I'm sure she knew. Even if you had the rest of us fooled," she added, and he smiled slightly, refusing to let himself laugh. "And you can **not** blame yourself for this."

"But if-"

"No but if's," she interrupted him, moving to hug him again.

"I just…I don't want to live," he whispered, "Not without her…"

"I know, hun."

"Um, could you-could you leave me alone for awhile? I just- I need to be alone for awhile," he pulled back.

"Sure."

"And could you, um, tell them about…us? I just…can't."

"Yeah," Rachel said quietly, not really sure if she should leave him alone or not. She wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay. But she didn't know that, and she knew that if she couldn't convince herself, there was no way in hell that she could convince Chandler. But she wanted to tell him that it was going to be all right just to make the look in his eyes go away. Just to make him stop crying. There was something about Chandler crying that just didn't seem right.

As soon as Rachel walked out of the room, Chandler lay back down, burying his face in Monica's pillow, one thought running through his head.

He didn't want to live.

~*~ Two years later ~*~

Chandler walked out into the bitter-coldness of the Chicago winter, digging his hands into his pockets and hugging his coat to his body. He reluctantly took his hand out of his pocket, glancing at his watch for only a moment before sticking his hand back into his pocket.

He looked back up, trying to decide if he had enough time to go get something to eat or not, when something caught his eye. Or more like, some**one **caught his eye. He shook his head; his eyes must be playing tricks on him. Little sleep and he hadn't eaten all day; he was just imagining things.

Be he could've sworn the woman who'd just walked by was Monica. But it couldn't be, he reminded himself, and, in spite of himself, glanced back anyway, just as she looked back at him.

They both immediately stopped walking, turning to face each other, slowly, as if it were all a dream.

"Chandler…"

to

be

continued…

Please review and tell me if this one's worth continuing…or if you think you have any idea what's going on…but like the title says, never assume, mwahahaha…sorry, the evil laugh thing just seemed to fit there :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Never Assume

~part 2~

Okay, so I've had an incredibly good day today. I don't even know why…it's finals week, I should be stressing out over the tests and projects and stuff…but I'm not. I've just had a really really good day. First hour I got in a marker fight with someone and then second hour the girl who sits next to me felt the need to ask "Hey, did you know you have marker all over your arms?" LOL, how would I **not** know…some people…But newayz, thanks so much for all the reviews so far, keep it up, please :)

"Chandler."

His heart stopped, his breath catching in his throat when she said his name.

"M-Monica?" Chandler said softly, stumbling over her name as they both took a couple of steps toward each other before stopping again. She nodded. "Oh my god," he walked the remaining distance toward her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. She hugged back, and when she did, he started kissing her. He kissed her on the mouth, her cheek, her nose, her neck, her hair, any place he could reach.

This couldn't be real. It had to be a dream. He'd wake up any second now. Alone. Without Monica.

"Hey, slow down," Monica laughed, but didn't object when he kissed her once more on the lips before burying his face in her hair.

"But I might wake up any second," he mumbled into her hair.

"You're not gonna wake up," Monica pulled back so that she could look at him

"How…where…where the hell have you been, what the hell happened?" Chandler looked at her, still believing that it was all a dream.

Monica nervously looked around, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I-I can't tell you here…Can you come back to my apartment with me?" Chandler nodded, grabbing onto her hand as she turned to go back to her apartment. He wasn't going to loose her again. Not that he had any guarantee that he actually had he back. That was how all of his dreams would go. They'd all tease him, making him believe that he had her back, and then he'd wake up. Alone. Without Monica.

Monica stuck her key into the door, opening it and letting him in. Chandler looked around. 

Emaculantly clean, of course.

Monica shrugged off her coat, hanging it up before turning back to face Chandler. "So, I-I guess I have a lot of explaining to do…"

To

Be

Continued…

Sorry that was unbelievably short…it was just to reassure the people that questioned if it was really Monica that it was Monica…So do you all understand what's going on now? Well, if you didn't before, I mean…cuz if you did before you still should…but shutting up, please review, I'll hopefully have the next part up sometime this week :-) 


	3. Chapter 3

Never Assume

~part 3~

So, I was reading the first two series that I wrote (the first two on ff.net, they're not posted anywhere else)…and, um, they weren't as good as I thought they were then, lol. Like…they weren't good at all…I don't know what you people saw in me…Especially those of you who have stuck with me the year and a half I've been writing here…I don't get it. Thank you…but I don't know why you have.

~Two years earlier (1998)~

Monica ducked into the alley, walking out the back door of Allesandro's. She grinned. Half an hour and then she'd get to spend the rest of the day alone with Chandler. She'd even managed to leave a little earlier than she thought she'd be able to. Normally that would have thrown her entire day off, but she didn't care. It meant more time with Chandler. Funny how much he'd managed to change her in the couple of months they'd been together.

Looking up, Monica saw two cars parked at the end of the alley, thinking that was strange because no one ever came down there. But what she saw next was what shocked her the most. The tall thin man closest to her, his back to where she as standing, took out a gun, shooting the other man, hitting him in the head, directly between the eyes. Monica gasped, her hand rushing up to cover her mouth a second too late.

The man's head snapped around. Monica stood, rooted to her spot, eyes wide in horror.

"Don't just stand there, get her," he yelled to the other two men standing on either side of him.

The next thing Monica knew, she was running. And then pain. Intense pain. And as she fell to the cement, she couldn't be sure if the noise she was hearing were really sirens in the distance or just the ringing inside her head.

~*~

Lights. 

Bright lights.

'Oh my god, I'm dead,' was Monica's first coherent thought. But as the room came into view, she realized that she was, in fact, dead.

"Ah, Ms. Gellar," a man she had never seen before in her life said, taking a seat next to her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," she said slowly, not sure if she should trust the slightly creepy-looking man. "Who the hell are you?"

"Jeff Hinges, FBI," he took out his badge, showing it to her. "Apparently you witnessed something that someone really didn't want to leave any witnesses from," he started. "Fortunately, he didn't have a very good aim with a gun. He got you in the shoulder," he paused again. "When the police arrived, you were unconscious, but it was probably more from shock than from the injury itself."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I'm following…"

"The man who you saw get shot was Tony Perrone. The man we believe shot him was Tommy Gambino," he paused, watching for her reaction, and seeing none decided that she must have had nothing to do with it. "And you are the one person who would be able to identify him. And they don't want that."

"And your point," Monica said, slightly annoyed with his blunt, yet roundabout way of putting everything.

Jeff laughed, shaking his head, "You're a very wanted woman right now."

~*~

Andrea Hansen. That was the name they had given her, the name that was now hers. Monica Gellar was dead. That's what her friends and family would be told, that's what the newspapers would say. She had witnessed something that no one had wanted her to witness, so in an attempt to cover up what had happened, they killed her as well, trying to burn the body to get rid of any possible evidence. But they had found her anyway. Because of the extent of the burns, the body had to be identified by dental impressions, and the family had agreed to let them cremate what was left of her body. That explained the lack of a body at the funeral.

Monica sighed; her life was, quite literally, over. If she contacted anyone from her past life, she ran the risk of being found.

So a new identity, a new home. A new life. One that wasn't really hers and that she didn't really want. She wanted her life, her job, her friends…her Chandler.

They said that she'd move on, adjust. But at that moment, Monica seriously didn't see that happening.

To

Be

Continued…

Yep, I even found a way to get rid of the body for all those who questioned me, hehe :) Well now ya know what happened…please review and I'll continue as soon as I get the chance… 


	4. Chapter 4

Never Assume

~part 4~

Once again, thanks so much for all the reviews. I love Christmas time. And I don't need a guy, especially not one with (wait for it, Katie, here it comes…) "intimacy issues." LOL, never laughed so hard in my life…but newayz, here's you people's Christmas present from me, and I didn't get the characters that I hinted at wanting for my birthday, so if you're wondering what to get me, I'll still take them…If some of this stuff isn't really how the mob works or would handle something, then I'm sorry, I have no affiliation with them or have ever, so…it might not be right. Oh, and I'll tell what year this is taking place, I'll put 1998 if it's in the past or 2000 if it's the "present." Okay…

~2000~

"So, I-I guess I have a lot of explaining to do," Monica started, not even sure of where to begin. "My name, I guess. Andrea. Andrea Hansen."

"What?"

Monica sighed, knowing that telling him anything, even just being with him was a risk, and not knowing how much she should tell him. "They told you that I was dead…I-I've been in the witness protection program for the past two years," she said quietly, looking down. "And I shouldn't even be here with you…I don't know what made me turn around when I thought I saw you."

"I know what made me turn around," Chandler said, and she looked up at him. "You have no idea what hell I've been through the past couple of years."

"At least you had people there with you, I was alone," Monica snapped back, bitterly.

"Jesus, I'm sorry, Mon," Chandler looked at her, realizing for the first time that her hair was much shorter, much lighter than it had been before.

Monica looked back, watching him study her. "So, um, why are you in Chicago?"

"Business trip," he replied, his eyes still not leaving hers. "I have another meeting in 20 minutes, actually," he momentarily looked away, glancing at the clock before turning his vision back to her. "I was just gonna get something to eat and go back."

"Oh," Monica said, slightly disappointed. "It's probably best that you leave anyway."

"Yeah," he agreed, "And if I don't leave now I have a feeling I'll never be able to go." He paused, looking at her, never wanting to look away, let alone walk away. "God, I don't even know what to say."

Monica smiled, "Me neither."

Chandler sighed slowly. "Well, I…I'd probably better go," he motioned to the door, not meaning a word of it.

"Yeah, probably," Monica repeated, just as unconvincingly.

Chandler moved closer, cupping her face and gently kissing her on the lips. He pulled back slightly, brushing her hair out of her face. There was so much to say, so much to ask, so much to be told. He wanted to ask her what had happened, how horrible had it been to go through all of it alone, and then kiss her and make it all better. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, that he'd always loved her and that not telling her sooner had been his only regret. He wanted to tell her that he'd almost died when they told him she was dead, that he hadn't even wanted to live without her,

"Don't cry," Monica whispered, seeing the tears threatening in his eyes. "Just pretend that today never happened…keep going like you have been for the last two years."

Chandler shook his head, "God, I haven't even wanted to keep going for the past two years, though," he whispered. "And I'd rather have had the last 15 minutes with you, knowing that you're alive, than lived the rest of my life not knowing," he kissed her again. 

Monica was the one to pull back, knowing that his kisses had somehow always had a way of completely dissolving her will power, and that she wouldn't be able to let him go if it lasted much longer. "Bye, Chandler."

"Bye," he whispered back, taking one last long look at her before walking out the door.

~*~

Chandler watched the people getting on and off the L, hoping that, by chance, Monica might be one of them. But she wasn't.

He was going home. He was on his way to the airport. He was going back even though he'd found Monica. Going back to pretend that everything was back to normal, to act like nothing had happened.

God, how could he just pretend that he didn't know she was alive and exactly where she was.

He couldn't.

He couldn't just pretend. He'd hardly been able to move on in the past two years. He'd never completely gotten over Monica. Actually, he'd never gotten over her at all, and he had never stopped blaming himself for what had happened. He'd buried himself in his work, needing something, anything, to concentrate on other than Monica. He didn't make jokes anymore. He wasn't sarcastic as much, and the sarcasm that was there was bitter and spiteful, not funny. He'd pretty much all but stopped living without her, and now he knew she was alive.

And he knew where she was.

Chandler pushed his way through the crowd, barely making it through the closing doors.

He could see Monica's apartment building from where he was standing.

Running to get there, he prayed that she was home. She had to be home, just had to be. He stood at her door, trying to catch his breath as he slowly knocked. 

She wasn't home.

He nervously rocked back and forth from his heals to his toes. She wasn't answering…She wasn't home.

Giving up, he turned to leave, his heart falling.

"Chandler?" Chandler turned back around at the sound of Monica's voice. "What are you doing here?"

Chandler walked back, "I couldn't leave," he said softly, walking inside when she held the door open for him. "I've all but given up without you…I can't live knowing that you're alive and that I can't be with you…I can't, Mon. And I know it's selfish, and just say you want me to, and I'll leave right now and never come back, but I just had to see you again. Cause I love you, Monica. I never told you that I love you and I've spent the last couple of years with that burden. I can't-"

"Chandler, shut up," Monica laughed at his rambling. "And I never got to tell you that I love you, either," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And, god, I can't believe I almost let you leave," she kissed him, pulling him in the direction of her bedroom. "I don't think I can live without you, either, now that I've seen you again."

"We shouldn't be doing this, should we?"

"If I say that I don't care either way, will you?"

"Hell, no," he replied before going back to kissing her as she started to unbutton his shirt.

It was worth the risk.

~1998~

Tommy Gambino stared at the newspaper. It, stupidly as the media quite often did, revealed the woman who had witnessed the hit as Monica Gellar. Now he knew who she was. And he also knew for a fact that she wasn't dead. He now had a name. Sure, they probably changed it, moved her out of New York…but that didn't mean there weren't ways of finding her. And there was one thing that was for sure.

The girl had to die.

To

Be

Continued…

Please review…And Merry Christmas!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Never Assume

~Part 5~

As Abby has pointed out to me, I haven't updated this fic in awhile. Oh, and at the end of the last one, I did notice the "The girl had to die…Merry Christmas!" I actually laughed when I went back and read it, but decided to leave it in there to see if any of you people found it amusing. And a few people said that it did. So thanks for the reviews, keep it up, it makes me want to continue more when you people want me to. 

Chandler lie awake, Monica in his arms, still not able to believe that this was really real. He was still convinced that any second now he would wake up alone in his own bed.

But he didn't.

"Hey, um, are you seeing anyone?" Chandler finally asked as he ran his fingertips up and down her arm, realizing that they hadn't had much of a conversation about anything earlier.

"Kind of late to be asking that question," Monica laughed. "And no."

"Just checking," he mumbled, kissing the top of her head. "What are we doing?"

"Well, based on our clothing, or lack therefore of, and the bed we're in…I'd say we're building a rocket ship," she deadpanned, turning to face him.

Chandler laughed, "Ouch, shut down," he paused. "Couldn't have said it better myself, though," he grinned. "But, seriously, what are we doing here? Am I gonna get on a plane tomorrow and go back to New York and just never see you again?"

"I don't know," Monica moved so that she was completely facing him. "I know that I can't live the rest of my life without you, though."

"I know," he kissed her gently on the lips. "What are we gonna do?"

~1998~

"Excuse me, miss?" Charlie said to one of the waitresses. "I was wondering if you could tell me the name of a chef and if they happen to be working tonight."

"Sure, no problem."

"A few weeks ago I was here and I went back to compliment the chef and she was a cute little thing, dark hair, rather young," he explained, and judging from the look on the waitress's face, he'd said the right thing to get to know what he wanted.

The girl's face fell. "Oh, um, that was Monica…Monica Gellar. She, um, she was killed a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh, god, I'm sorry," Charlie offered, trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah, it's quite a shame…I mean, she was pretty up-tight about just about everything and got on everyone's nerves, but I really liked her. And she'd just started seeing this guy…weird name. Something Bing…Chandler, I think. I told her not to take his name if they ever got married…" she trailed off. "I'm sorry," she turned to leave, evidently pained by the memory.

"That's quite alright, miss," he smiled at her as she walked away. Charlie grinned; he'd definitely picked the right person to talk to, he hadn't even had to try to get anything out of her. And he now had another name for Tommy, he just prayed to God that there hadn't been more than one set of parents cruel enough to give their child that same name.

Chandler Bing.

To

Be

Continued…

Sorry this is so short…But please review :) thanks bunches 


	6. Chapter 6

Never Assume

~Part 6~

I'm so incredibly stuck with this fic that it isn't even funny, lol. I know where I want to go but I can't get there, grrr. Don't you hate when that happens? So sorry that it's been so long since the last part, but, as I said, I'm stuck. And this part is really short, but, hey, it's better than nothing. Oh, Abby- I finally saw that Coke commercial, lol. I could e-mail you and tell you that personally, but…I'm too lazy and since you're the one that made me write this fic you're probably reading this, lol. 

~2000~

Chandler sat at his desk, staring at the phone. She'd said that she'd call at six. And it was six. Unless she meant six her time, in which case she wouldn't call until seven. He'd have to stay at work an hour longer and then go home to his friends, telling him to cut back and come home every once in awhile. 

'Ring, damnit,' he thought, his eyes fixed on the phone, as if he had the power to telepathically contact her and make the phone suddenly ring. He glanced at the clock again. 6:03.

Giving up, he turned to his computer, deciding that playing a game might help time go faster.

But no such luck.

When the phone finally rang, Chandler practically jumped out of his chair, grabbing for the phone, which he dropped. "Hello?"

"Hey, sorry I'm kind of late."

Chandler immediately grinned at the sound of Monica's voice. "It's okay. I waited two years, what's another 20 minutes?"

"So are you going to come back out here this weekend?" she said, nervously looking around from the phone booth she was calling from.

"I was planning on it," he grinned at the thought of seeing her, "I mean, if you want me to."

"Of course I do," she smiled at his teasing tone. He'd been spending every other weekend or so in Chicago, telling his friends that it was work related. "Well, I'd better go before I get cut off."

"Okay, see you this weekend. I love you."

"I love you, too," she paused, smiling to herself. "Bye."

"Bye," Chandler replied before hanging up the phone. He leaned back in his chair and just grinned; she was all he needed.

They both knew that they were taking a risk, bit Monica figured it'd been two years, and if she never called him from home or when he was at home, then how would anyone ever find out.

And as long as they could still see each other, neither really care. They could still be happy.

But if either of them knew just how true the saying 'ignorance is bliss' was.

~*~

Charlie grinned; Tommy would love him for this. "Um, sir?" he knocked on his door, and hearing a response, walked in.

"Yes?"

Charlie sat down, making himself at home on the brown leather sofa. He'd screwed up when he hadn't killed Monica Gellar to begin with, and he knew that until he found her and did, he'd never stop paying for it. Giving Tommy a cocky smile, he began. "I've got something on the Gellar Girl."

To

Be

Continued…

Once again, sorry so short : ) Let me know what you think…I'll, um, try to update this as soon as I can.


	7. Chapter 7

Never Assume

~Chapter 7~

*laughs hysterically* I can't believe I forgot to post this…sorry! I wrote this chapter…awhile ago and I guess I just…forgot I had, lol. So here you go to Allie and anyone else who has e-mailed me, begging me to continue. I think I might finally know where I'm going with this now, so I hope I can finally get it done. I can't stand having an unfinished fic, lol. So anyway, read, review, and I swear I'll try to update in less than four months next time, lol ;)

As soon as Chandler was through the door, they were kissing. They only saw each other every other weekend for the most part, and could hardly speak to each other in the times in-between. And those 14 days apart were way too many, which was clearly illustrated by the rate in which their clothes came off.

"I think Rachel knows I'm seeing someone here," Chandler laughed, playing with Monica's hand, lying with her under a blanket on the couch. They hadn't even made it to the bedroom.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm…"

"How do you know?"

"Well, my first clue was when she asked 'Chandler, are you seeing someone in Chicago?' and, you know me trying to lie," he laughed again. "I didn't say yes, but I didn't deny it…"

"Andy, were we supposed to have lunch **today**, or," the woman who had walked in stopped dead in her tracks, immediately turning bright red. "Oh my god, I am so, so, so sorry," she started to back out the door. "I'll just, um, call you later for the details-about lunch, I mean, or you call me, whatever," she rambled, closing the door behind her, and both Monica and Chandler burst out laughing.

"Who's that?" Chandler moved to get up, reaching for his clothes.

"That's Jackie…I guess you could say my best friend. She's the first person I really became friends with after I got here," she also started to dress. "I should probably call her in a few minutes," she laughed. "I could invite her over for lunch," Monica suggested.

"Is that a good idea?"

"You don't want to share me?" Monica laughed.

"No, I mean," Chandler laughed. "I just, I don't know who 'Andrea' is. What if she asks us questions? Like why I'm here?"

"Well, I think from what she saw the why you were here was pretty self-explanatory…"

"You know what I meant," Chandler laughed again. "I meant like how'd we meet, why haven't you told her about me…stuff like that."

"You were in town on a business trip and we ran into each other, literally, on the street," Monica pulled her shirt on before getting up. The story wasn't really a lie.

"We met on a street corner and you immediately asked me up to your apartment," he grinned, liking his version of not-quite-lying better than hers.

"Could you make it sound a little dirtier?"

"Actually-"

"I shouldn't have asked," Monica laughed, shaking her head.

"I still don't know who 'you' are, though," he looked at her, suddenly serious.

"Well…I moved to Chicago because I'd just gotten out of a serious relationship and needed to start over," she smiled at him. "That, and my parents were killed not too long before that in a car accident," she started to recite the story she'd long ago had to memorize as her own. "I dropped out of college my second year, and I'm a secretary in a psychiatric office-you have some interesting conversations in the waiting room there, let me tell you," she laughed. "I, um, haven't really dated since I've moved here. Jackie, for one, has been trying to help me 'move on' with my life," she put air quotes around move on. "I can't help but think that 'my life' should be the part in quotes, though," she smiled sadly at him. "But, um, what else," she quickly started again. "No siblings, no close relatives, I moved here from Minneapolis…anything else?"

"Does everyone call you Andy?"

"No, only her and a few other people," she kissed the tip of his nose, "you included." She picked up the phone, but hesitated before dialing. "Maybe we shouldn't do this…"

"Your call, babe," he kissed her, and she paused for another second, finally dialing Jackie's number.

~*~

"You are too seeing someone in Chicago, don't you dare deny it. You're way too happy lately," Rachel stopped him as soon as he came through the door, and Chandler couldn't help but smile. "Well come on, spill. What's her name?"

"Andrea," he smiled. "Andy," he added, and Rachel waited impatiently for him to continue.

"What? That's it? That's not spilling! That's…neatly unloading! C'mon, Chandler!"

Chandler sighed, sitting down on the couch. "Um, she moved to Chicago a few years ago because she just split from her boyfriend and her parents had been killed in an accident right before that. And she, um, hasn't really dated since then…" Chandler looked up at Rachel, who smiled approvingly. She'd become very protective of him in the past few years. "She's a secretary in a psychiatric office, and she's…great…" he trailed off, suddenly realizing that it couldn't last. That **they** couldn't last. Not until whoever was after Monica was caught, at least.

"But," Rachel looked at him after his expression fell.

"Huh? Oh, um, nothing…"

"But she's not Monica?" Rachel said softly, and Chandler almost laughed at the irony of that statement. 

"Yeah," he repeated. "She's not Monica."

~*~

"This better be good, Charlie," Tommy looked at him. "This had better not be just another one of your little-"

"It's not, it's for real," he interrupted him. "The boyfriend, Chandler Bing. He's been rackin' up some frequent flier miles going to Chicago," he paused, interrupting Tommy before he could say anything. "And I checked into it. Only the first time was on his business credit card." Tommy nodded, so he continued. "And he's been getting calls at his office from a pay phone in downtown Chicago," he grinned. "But none at home."

Tommy nodded again. "We'll check it out. But if you're wrong about this one again, it's **your** ass," he warned. "Now get out of my office," he pointed to the door.

Charlie grinned as he shut the door behind him. He wasn't wrong. He had a feeling…a feeling that this time, it was really her.

To

Be

Continued…

Please review, and I swear I'll work on continuing this, lol :)


	8. Chapter 8

Never Assume

Chapter 8

Okay, this is kinda an old convo, but I just had to use it, lol. 

Bec: oh guess what I bought today

Jme: chandler in a box

Bec: close!

Jme: oooh!

Jme: what?!

Bec: season 4 dvd 

Jme: lol!

Jme: that IS chandler in a box!

Jme: that's so funny!

Bec: exactly!

Charlie watched as a woman walked into the phone booth the calls Chandler had been receiving had been from, watching as she grinned giddily as she spoke before hanging up, looking around nervously as she walked out.

He grinned; it was Monica all right.

~*~

"So, you're still coming tomorrow, right?" Monica asked.

"Of course," he grinned on the other end of the phone.

"I'll see you then, then."

"Bye, Mon. Love you."

"I love you," she replied, unable to contain her grin. "Bye," she hung up the phone before walking away, looking nervously behind her. She'd had the feeling that she was being watched almost all day, but had tried to brush it off. Glancing behind her again, she started walking home, picking up the pace when she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed.

~*~

"I missed you so much," Chandler mumbled between kisses as Monica fumbled with the doorknob, finally getting it to unlock and open.

"Scream and I'll kill you slower."

They both froze, pulling away.

"Monica Geller," he grinned. "So we meet again," he held up his gun, pointing it directly at her. "Too bad I have to do this. You two make such a cute couple," he added before pulling the trigger. 

Chandler jumped on top of him just as the shot went off, causing him to miss and hit the wall instead. "Son of a bitch, get off of me!"

Chandler wrestled him to the ground, eventually knocking the gun out of his hands. "Monica," he said, trying to hold him down. "Monica, the gun, get the gun."

Monica, who had been to shocked to move and was still glued to the same place on the floor she had been when she came in, finally snapped out of it, running over to where the two were on the floor, grabbing hold of the gun. Before she even had time to think, she was aiming, shooting…and then silence.

The gun dropped to the ground, breaking the deafening silence after the shock of what she had done, her hand flying up to her mouth, and she only prayed that her shot was good enough to have missed Chandler. She started shaking, falling to the floor in a fit of sobs.

"Mon…Monica," he repeated when she didn't answer the first time. "Mon, it's okay. Everything's okay now," he sat down beside her, pulling her into his arms. "Mon?" he repeated, and she finally looked up, seeing the bloodstain on his shirt, before looking up into his eyes. It wasn't his blood.

"I thought I lost you…I thought I lost you and it was all my fault…" she trailed off.

"Oh, Mon," he pulled her closer. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she whispered. "I want to go home…"

"I know, babe," he kissed her forehead. "But, first, we'd better call the police."

~*~

"Monica!" Rachel squealed, pulling her into a tight hug. "Oh my god, Monica…" she trailed off, trying not to cry.

"Mon, I can't believe it's really you," Joey hugged her next, picking her up, causing her to laugh.

The police had identified the body of the man shot as Charlie's, leading them to where Tommy was. (AN~okay, I'm sooooo stretching here cuz I wanna get this over, lol. Just…pretend like it could happen, kay?) And since neither was on the loose, they had release Monica to go home.

Monica pulled back from hugging Ross, the last person, still too in shock to say anything. She looked around the room of what had formerly been her apartment, surprised that it was still almost as clean as she had kept it.

"So," she smiled. "Is there still a room for me here?"

Chandler grinned, answering before Rachel had the chance to. "I think there's a room across the hall that has room for one more."

I am soooooo done with this, lol. I don't know why I wrote this, I'm bad with this kinda stuff. Wait, I wrote it for Abby and then she forgot that she had even asked me to. So blame her if this majorly sucked, lol. But anyway, please review and let me know what ya thought, thanks :)


End file.
